


Secondary Purpose

by Blundigo



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Muscles, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: Hunters long ago were genetically engineered and bred to serve in the First Dragon War. Of course, this raises the question of where more Hunters come from.Well, when a Hunter and a Handler love each other very much...(Soft femdom and similar concepts at play here, not sure if it was enough to warrant a tag but thought I'd mention it here)





	Secondary Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea knocking around my head for a while and had to finally let it out.

It's common knowledge to the people of both the Old and New World that not just anyone can hunt monsters. No, only those who descended from the original hunters can do that, and those hunters were engineered- bred, even- by the Wyverians to serve as super soldiers in the First Dragon War. Now, ages later, Hunters are paired with Handlers- sometimes known as Marms or Gals or Girls instead- continuing the job their ancestors began all those years ago.  
Of course, if Hunters have such a specific role in society, it may raise the question as to how Handlers find themselves in their position. And really, it's quite simple. Handlers, too, are elected based on physical ability- but not their ability to fight monsters, no.  
Handlers are chosen for their ability to breed more Hunters.  
All Hunters possess conventionally male genitalia, even those that otherwise appear female. This is why all Handlers are conventional women; their wombs provide a *highly* important service to the continued existence of humans, Wyverians, and Lynians.  
But even then, Handlers and Hunters are not expected to simply breed like rabbits. Only when a Hunter truly proves their worth are they given license by the Guild to breed with their assigned Handler. Although, once they receive the license, the *are* expected to breed like rabbits, as they do not have a menstrual cycle like typical humans; Handlers are guaranteed to be impregnated by every night they have with a Hunter. Thus, they are expected to breed as many hunters as they can, raising them into adolescence before sending them to the Wycademy to be trained as a Hunter or Handler.  
Typically, acquiring a breeding license requires at least entry into High Rank, but given the tight residential quarters of the New World, hunters are barred even then, and must prove exceptional worth before being licensed to breed.  
So when the star hunter of the Research Commission slew the mighty, as-of-yet undiscovered Xeno'jiiva, they earned their license to finally impregnate the Handler that had been guiding them for so many hunts.  
Upon receiving her license from the Comander, the Hunter immediately scooped up her Handler bridal style, carrying her up to her Personal Suite in the Celestial Pursuit.  
The Hunter dropped her onto the bed, immediately beginning to remove her armor while the Handler slid out of her own clothes.  
"Omigosh, Pard, I've been waiting for this!" The Handler squealed, "Gosh, every since I first saw you on the boat..."  
The Hunter took off her boots, the last piece of armor she had left. The constant switching of loadouts between quests made her rather excellent at switching in and out of armor quickly, and the Handler saw her full, bare body in all its glory for the first time.  
The Hunter's skin was dark, partially from birth and partially from the tan she obtained from gathering and hunting so much in the open sun. She was toned, with dense muscles and visible definition and tone throughout her entire body, most notably in her defined six-pack- one she especially loved showing off in the Drachen armor, but one that was mouthwatering to see in relation to the rest of her naked body.  
And of course, between her legs was a monster all of its own.  
Seeing her full grace for the first time, the Handler couldn't help but turn red in the face.  
The Hunter chuckled and smirked at her Handler, "So you've been waiting for me for months, huh?"  
She crawled onto the bed, her lithe, predatory movements remininding the Handler of the very monsters they had been hunting, as she leaned over the Handler, placing her arms next to the Handler's shoulders, and her knees next to the Handler's, leaning back on her heels to stare the Handler in the eyes as she arched over her.  
If her musculature wasn't enough, the Hunter had a solid foot on the Handler in height, and in their current position, the Handler was completely pinned under the Hunter's body. The Hunter's toned, strong, *muscular* body.  
"Y-yeah, it was love at first sight, really..."  
The Hunter grinned, "That's sweet."  
God, everything the Hunter did just got the Handler going in all the best ways. She felt a heat rising in her belly as she began to get wet in anticipation.  
"I can't say I didn't feel the same..."  
The Handler giggled in euphoric excitement, "A-and if seeing you there wasn't enough, ngh, watching you trek across the back of Zorah Magdaros, or turn back the Nergigante, and even kill it later...and seeing your fight at the Confluence, I-"  
The Hunter kissed her, surprising the Handler who returned the kiss. Although the Hunter's initial kiss was clear, calculated, as defined as a strike from her weapon, the Handler's followup was sloppy, passionate, and messy.  
The Hunter pulled back and smiled, "No need to talk about that now. You have to save those stories to tell our children, after all."  
The Handler blushed even deeper and became even wetter at the comment, looking down her body to see her lover at full mast, pointing straight down from the predatory arch that the Hunter still held over the Handler.  
With practiced precision, the Hunter wordlessly leaned back onto her feet, and then forward, reassuming her pinning position as she slid her length into the Handler.  
"Nhf~" The Hunter softly moaned as she felt the Handler's warm, soft walls embrace her.  
"Mmp~!" The Handler squealed in unison as she felt the Hunter's thick, hard length fill her.  
The Handler shivered as the Hunter began to fill her more and more, to which the Hunter chuckled.  
"Is it everything you were hoping for?" She asked, her voice sultry and low.  
"Mmgh, gods yes...!"  
The Hunter laughed a little more, "You're...ngh, not that bad yourself..."  
The Handler bounced slightly against the mattress as her partner slowly filled her, leaving her with a cold, aching emptiness as she pulled back, only to then fill her again with her loving warmth.  
The Hunter continued this slow, methodical lovemaking as she goated the Handler on, helping accustom her to the motion, the noises and the feeling, and as their lovemaking session continued, the Handler felt herself learning everything the Hunter was teaching her. She learned how to move her hips in accordance to the hunter's, learned to love the soft sounds of skin against skin, of flesh sliding against her walls, of the bedsprings beneath them and of the rustling blankets around them, of the harsh, husky breaths of her beloved, and it all danced together in her mind into a heavenly experience.  
"Alright..." The Hunter asked, her voice having gained some of the husk in her breath, "...are you- ngh, ready to take it...a bit higher?"  
The Handler was covering her mouth with a hand- not intentionally, just a response to the great emotional force she was experiencing. The Hunter found it cute, but needed to make sure her beloved was ready before she continued.  
She lifted one of her arms, wrapping her fingers around the Handler's wrist. The Hunter's hands, calloused like worn, scraped leather, were the antithesis to the warm, velvety hands of the Handler, who felt her arm lift from mouth with no resistance, the Hunter picking it up and placing it gently beside her, before putting her arm back in place next to the Handler and leaning down, close enough that the Handler felt the Hunter's breath on her face.  
"Babe, are you ready to finally have a Sapphire Star of our own?"  
The Handler grinned in euphoria and moaned a simple, "Please, yes..."  
The Hunter smiled in response, kissing her passionately as her pace quickened. What were once long, drawn out moves became replaced with quick, heated thrusts.  
The Handler repeated the cycle of aching emptiness to loving warmth, rapidly now, almost faster than she could handle as she attempted to lean her head back and moan, but with the Hunter holding her in a kiss she had no choice but to moan down her partner's throat, the Hunter returning a smaller, deeper one.  
The Hunter felt herself beginning to rise, and knowing what this meant, changed her approach, bringing her length to the poin that she knew the Handler enjoyed the most and using shorter, but more drawn out thrusts to bring her to a new high.  
Not able to hold herself back any longer, the Hunter thrust in with as much force as she could, slamming her entire length into the Handler. The last straw for her, the Handler climaxed all over the Hunter's length (and bedsheets), and moaned again into the Hunter's mouth, this time louder and with much more fervor, what would almost be a scream if her lover wasn't swallowing it.  
The Hunter felt a pulse of heat in her loins, feeling it rise up her length further and further, rising in pulses until it reached the head of her length and this time, she moaned into the lips of the Handler, a moan so deep and so strong that the Handler could feel her insides shaking as she faithfully swallowed the noise. Accompanying the moan was a release of years of pent-up semen, as the Hunter fired ropes of hot, life-giving fluid into the Handler's awaiting womb, the Hunter planting her seed in the one who had been with her the longest and served her with unending faith.  
Finally using that as an excuse to break the kiss, the Hunter lifted her mouth from the lips of her lover, who immediatelly dropped her head onto the soft bed and let out a long, soft moan, one that oozed a feeling of completion.  
The Hunter remained inside the Handler to ensure that every last drop of her seed was in the belly of her beloved, and only once she had felt every last drop trickle into the growing pool in the Handler's womb did she slowly pull out, strings of sex connecting her to the Handler even then.  
The Hunter smiled, exhausted but complete, and looked down at the Handler, who was a tousled mess; her hair was rough and out of shape, her face, shoulders, and wrist were slightly bruised from the Hunter's passion, and she was still riding her high.  
When the Handler finally came down, she looked up to see the Hunter, now on her knees as she stared down at her handiwork. She was even more beautiful now, her muscular body flecked with sweat, her hair ruffled and messy, and her length fell limp between her legs, its still-remarkable lenghth connected to the Handler with strands of fluid.  
The Hunter smiled down at her, "Finally back down to earth, huh?"  
The Handler lifted her torso up, staring down between her legs at the impressive amount of hot, white seed spilling out of her, already forming a sizable stain on the bedsheets.  
"And then there's *still* all the stuff..." She trailed off, one of her hands haphazardly finding its way onto her belly as she thought of the lake of white churning inside.  
The Hunter chuckled, "Mhm...I've been building that up for years, and you finally got it all out of me..."  
The Handler blushed and looked up at her hero, "How was that your first time...? You were so...calm, so..." She shuddered as she remembered, "...*experienced*."  
The Hunter shrugged, "We Hunters are bred to stay calm in intense situations, and to respond to the biological quirks and actions of our..."  
She grinned, a bit of husk returning to her voice just long enough for her to hiss the word, "...prey," sending another hot shiver down the Handler's spine.  
The Handler sighed happily as she layed back down on the bed, "Oh, I'm so excited...finally, it's happening..."  
The Hunter laid down beside her, locking eyes with her, "I know...I'm sure you'll make a great mother for them. I know you'll teach 'em good," She smiled at her lover, "And with your brains, and my genes, I'm sure it'll be a brood of the best hunters the world has ever seen- New or Old."  
The Handler giggled and nodded, "Oh, absolutely...I just hope they'll be able to make as much history as their mom did."  
The Hunter nodded back, "I'm sure they will..."  
As the exhaustion of the night began to set in, the Handler lifted the blankets and took both her and the Hunter under them, preparing for the night's end. Moments after turning off the light, she felt the strong, defined arms of the second-mother of her children wrap around her, pulling her against her body in a warm, tight embrace, no clothing or armor to separate the Handler's fair, smooth skin from the Hunter's toned muscle.  
And wrapped together like that, they fell asleep, the Hunter holding her beloved Handler in a tight, loving embrace.


End file.
